The Night Out
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia decided to spend a Friday night out on the town to get their mind off of the Soul Reaper business. IchiRuki, oneshot


**Summary:** Ichigo and Rukia decided to spend a Friday night out on the town to get their mind off of this Soul Reaper business. Take place during season 1 after Episode 9 (Yeah I know that's way back but I been trying to catch up with old episodes, while keeping up with the new ones)

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything Bleach, Chris Brown, Cold Play, Taylor Swift, or the Jones Brother. (You'll get it when you read the story)

_Well here goes my first Bleach FanFic_

**A Night Out**

_Man talk about a Roller Coaster ride…._

Thought the orange hair boy as he sit at his desk

_It all started when I can see ghosts and then that Rukia girl shows up and made me a substitute Soul Reaper. Of course to add the topping to the cake I just find out that my mom was killed by a Hollow._

_Damn him…_

_I swear I'll find him and kill him for all the pain he cause….damn it this is all just too much!!_

"Hey Ichigo what's wrong" ask Rukia with a worry look

"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff"

"Don't even give me that Ichigo, I can tell by your face that something is brothering you. Now out with it!"

_Oh great, that's her tell me the truth now or I'll kill you tone…oh what the hell…_

"Well all the stuff that been going on in past month been a little…much"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything just been happing so fast, with all this hunting hollows stuff that been going on" answer Ichigo softly " I just don't know how much more of it I can take."

_Way to let your balls drop Ichigo! Now you're gonna get her stop complaining and start focusing on your job lecture._

But instead, Rukia just smile back

"Yeah I know what you mean, It was hard on me too when I was first starting out."

_Whoa didn't see that one coming_

"Hey I have an idea!"

_Uh-oh.._ "What?" ask Ichigo

"How about we take a break and go out to the city tonight. I mean we have been working pretty hard, and beside I haven't seen the city yet" Rukia says excitingly

_Is she for real?_

"You mean like a date?"

"What!? No! don't be crazy, I mean like as friends"

_Ha I actually won't mind a date with Rukia I mean she is pretty cut..wait? what did I just say? Oh god I really hope she can't read mind or she'll probably kill me right about know._

"Fine I guess, since there's nothing else to do"

"GREAT!! Hang on let me get ready"

_Sigh…is gonna be a long night._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So Rukia what do u want to do first?"

"I don't have a clue" says Rukia as the two walk around the city "what do u think we should do Ichigo?"

"Well I know this really cool music store near here that we can check out, would u like to do that?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun, I would love to learn more about human's world music"

"Okay then let's go, is not too far from here"

**The Music Store**

"Hey what's an Ipod?" Rukia ask as she point to a poster on the window.

_Oh I knew is gonna be like this_

"Well is a small machine where we can store any amount of music to, we can also down load those songs from the internet."

"Oh really, that's sound cool, all the girls at school talks about their "Ipod" all the time. Hey what's an internet?"

_I better change the subject quick or else this gonna takes all night_

"So Rukia what kinds of music do you like?"

"Hello!! Ichigo!! We don't really keep up with human trend in the Soul Society" yelped Rukia with her arm folded

"Oh yeah sorry, well what kind of music do the girls at school likes?"

"Ummmm all they ever talk about is this Chris Brown, Hannah Montana, Cold Play, and Taylor Swift guy." Answered Rukia while looking up in the ceiling "Oh Orihime won't shut up about this band call the Jones Brother, I guess I'll start with that."

_Oh crap, God knows I don't need another Jones Brother fans in the house. I already have to deal with three of them. I better stop this before is too late, I would rather fight off 100 hollows than to listen to anymore Jones Brother song again._

"Ummmm hey Rukia, yeah I would stay away from them if I was you."

"Why, Orihime seen to really like them and she's turning into a pretty good friend so I don't see why I can't.."

"Because they have evil energy, yeah that's it evil energy" Ichigo cuts in

"Ichigo if they do I would of sense it by now."

"Oh I know, is their music, it gives off evil energy. Trust me on this on one, I'd listened to them and felt it"

"Ichigo…" Rukia glared

Ichigo coward back as he noticed that his current attempt at keeping Rukia away from becoming a Jones Brother fan is not working. So he decided to try something different.

"Beside you're new here so I think we should start you out with the classics."

"The Classics, Like what?" ask the curios shinigami

"Like the King or the Beatles"

"Sorry never hear of them, who are they?"

"I'm glad you ask, because I'm about to open your ears up to a whole new world" replies Ichigo as he grab some Elvis and Beatles CD.

Rukia's eyes widen in joy as she listen to a couple of simple songs from the Elvis and Beatles CD. "Hey I like this a lot, so are they pretty well know?"

"Oh year their very famous" Ichigo answer as he roll his eyes

_Is just too bad that the King is dead…and so is most of the_ Beatles.

"You were right for once Ichigo, this is way better than any of the music the girls plays at school."

"Thanks….HEY!! what do u mean that I was right for once?"

"Oh nothing, hehe" Rukia laugh playfully

_What is she talking about I'm always right, she does have a cute laugh…AHHHHH! Did I really just thought that? Stop it Ichigo no more dirty thoughts._

"So can you buy it for me" asked Rukia, to break Ichigo out of his own thought.

"What? Oh sure I guess since this is your first ever CDs. Just promise me that you will forever stay away from the Jones Brother."

"Fine I promise" reply Rukia, still wondering why that Ichigo hates Orihime's favorite band so much

"Come on Rukia, I want to check out the movies store really fast to see if this one DVD is here."

"Yeah coming! Hey wait, what's a DVD?"

**The Movies Store**

"YES FOUND IT" Yelled Ichigo while holding the movie he was looking for up in the air.

"Alright Ichigo! So what movie did you found?"

"Is one of my favorite movie of all time staring one of my favorite movie star of all time; Steve McQueen in the _THE GREAT ESCAPE._ This was one of my favorite movie as a kid." (Note: To those of you who are too young to know who that actor is, try goolging him)

"Sorry Ichigo I don't know who that is either." Rukia commented as she put her hand behind her head.

"Oh don't worry little Rukia, you will after seeing this movie."

_Grrrrr….._

"Hehehe Hey Ichigo I don't know about you but I'm getting kind of hungry." say an embarrassed Rukia

"Oh yeah I guess I'm kind of hungry myself. Hey I know this good all night diner place where we can get some pie."

"Huh, what's a pie?"

_Gee, I didn't see this one coming._

"Oh is type of dessert that humans eats, don't worry you're like it"

**The All Night Diner Place**

"Oh…My…God, this is the greatest thing I had ever tasted" exclaimed Rukia as she took a bite of her apple pie.

"I'm glad you like it."

_Wow I can't believe I'm actually having fun tonight, I hope no one from school sees us or rumors gonna spread like wildfire._

"So what is this pie made of?"

"Well is a type of dessert with pastry crust on the outside and sweet filling on the inside, the one you're having right now is Apple flavor."

"This is so good! We never have anything like this back in the Soul Society."

"Yeah I bet.."

_Speaking of the Soul Society…_

"By the way Rukia I been wanting to ask you something."

"Oh yeah what?" replies Rukia as she took a another bite.

"What did that Soul Reaper mean when he says that you have committed a great crime by giving your power to me?"

With that question Rukia's face turn from a cheerful one to a series one

_Uh-oh…_

"Don't worry about it Ichigo , is none of your business."

"Look Rukia if we're in trouble you need to tell…"

"I SAY DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!"

"Gee never mind, sorry I ask."

"sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean snap like that, just don't worry about it okay?"

"Yeah sure." say Ichigo not entirely convince

_Damn it Rukia what are you hiding…._

"Come on is getting late, lets head back home."

**The Walk Home**

_Good god I can't believe I spend all that money tonight and is not even a real date, oh well at least Rukia had a good time. _Thought Ichigo, as the two friends got to their house.

"Hey Ichigo, about that question you ask me earlier tonight."

"Huh hey look if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No is okay, there's this rule in the Soul Society that says you are not allow to stay in the human world for too long."

"What? That's a stupid rule. What will happen if you do stay too long?"

"umm well they might send people to take me back…"

_Shut up Rukia you're telling him too much._

"That's total bull shit, you're here to help me fight hollows, wouldn't that be a good enough reason for you to stay"

"Yeah you're right Ichigo, listen I really tire, so can we talk about this some other time?"

"Yeah sure, I think I'm gonna head to bed too, good night."

"Night Ichigo, thanks for everything tonight!"

"Hey no problem, anytime"

And with that Rukia run up to Ichigo's closet to get ready for bed

_Damn it Rukia I know you're hiding something from me..and I would never let anyone take you away, they gonna have to kill me._

-end

Well I hope that didn't suck to bad for my first Bleach Fic, please leave reviews to let me know what you think.

Author's Note: sorry for all the Jones Brother bashing, but they do suck


End file.
